The Promise
by RydeliGray
Summary: Trapped in a hopeless situation that not even InuYasha and fend off, close to his own death will he still be there for Kagome as she slowly slips away? An InuYasha, Kagome One Shot.


I will do the werid disclaimer thing,

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.

There, Happy Reading.

* * *

It seemed that as of now the small assortment of shard hunters had been chasing one particular demon for days. And if he had not been so swift and crafty than maybe he would have been detained, but being that the group had 'distractions' his capture seemed nothing more than a deceptive dream. For it was this small demon than held a sliver of the shikon no tama in his back; a splinter of the jewel that had yet to be taken by their enemy Naraku. So their quarrels simply had to be overlooked, this held a matter of much more importance. But even though they were mature enough to put obligation before pleasure, they were still not above letting it go.

"InuYasha please, what if you start an avalanche?" the precocious monk stated humbly as he rolled his eyes. In the hunting down of their small friend, the gang had wandered into the Northern Lands; among the mountainous ranges, steep slopes, and snow covered peeks. The crisp air was weighing down on everyone's nerves, they were tired and even more dangerous; they were being loud.

"You humans are so annoying, you're as feeble as old Kaede," the silver haired hanyou retorted.

"You must remember that the thin air is harder on us," Sango reminded him for what had to have been the hundredth time; all their rage teetered upon the brink of sanity. And though deep in his muscles the half demon felt it he would never admit to it, he was not ready for this harsh environment either.

"Can we take a break?" Kagome managed to huff out as she exhaled deeply, wanting nothing more than to sit. And the two small demons within the bushel of Kagome's bike basket yawned sleepily their concurrence.

"If we take a break now we'll lose him!" spat InuYasha. "Besides.. Wait, I smell him". And with that, the silver haired dog leapt out and barreled into the white powder; disrupting the flurries, and sending them every which direction. The humans all stared upon one another in confusion, and only watched the scene before them unfold as the flakes fell back to the ground. "Damn! Where did it go!" the now snowy hanyou growled as the frozen drops of water began melting against his skin.

"We never saw it, are you sure it was even there?" Miroku tried to rationalize. And just to mock the disbelief that InuYasha's friends had in him, the object of attention peeked out from a snowy drift just behind Kagome.

"There it is!" InuYasha howled as he jumped to his feet to retrieve it. But seeing as how none of the hanyou's companions noticed it, they simply stared at him in disbelief as he charged towards Kagome. "Kagome get out of the way!"

"InuYasha your just seeing things, now stop!" she grumbled back. But he ignored her, and dove down towards the small creature; sliding between Kagome's legs as he grabbed for it. However not only did he fail in catching his target, but he hit Kagome's right ankle causing her to lose balance and fall upon his back. After frantic scrambling they only managed to find themselves in the awkward position of Kagome sitting upon InuYasha's stomach. And with a blush from Kagome, and a momentary freeze on the hanyou's part, InuYasha gently tossed Kagome into a snow bank to his right. "Ugh, InuYasha sit boy!" she cried just as he rose to his feet. And upon command, the obedient dog felt his face rush to the ground; colliding with the snow, and soon after the frozen ground. "I can't believe you just threw me in the snow!" The half demon angrily dug his nails into the ground and pushed his face back into the air; which now held a red tone from the cold of the powder.

"Do you know what you just did? Stupid! I almost had it!" he snarled as he brought his claws up, and menacingly cracked his knuckles as he glared at his human companion.

"Sit! Sit, sit!" she hollered, only as the hanyou was thrown once more into the cold white blanket.

"Kagome, I really don't think that's a good idea," Sango said, looking about wearily.

"As much as we all enjoy watching InuYasha get his just desserts this isn't the time," Miroku added, shooting Sango charming glances.

"Sit!" Kagome added the last one with a stomp to the ground as she turned from him and crossed her arms. That last command, however, was one too many. And in response the mountainous rock formation they stood on began to quiver, as their feet shifted about; and the snow was shook lose. All eyes, except those of the hanyou, shot up and looked to the peak of the mountain they stood on. And in a simultaneous motion their eyes widen and stare as large snow slides began barreling towards Kagome, who now stood motionless as her legs froze up.

"Kagome! Get out of the way!" Sango cried as she threw done her weapon to go after her. But she never made it more than five feet before Miroku took her around the waste, holding her back for her own safety.

"Kagome!" now yelled the frantic frosty hanyou, as he pushed himself up and charged towards her. He met her eyes seeing the fear within them, only seconds later to be plowed over with the heavy clumps of snow; not even he could fend off the might on nature's wrath. And in the growing surge of the avalanche both were swept down the mountain's face, down into the chasms below; the only sound besides the thundering that shook the earth was Sango's screams.

Not knowing how long she had been lying there, Kagome was reluctant to open her eyes; for not only would the reality of her situation come to pass, but her body ached unimaginably. Her legs were not responding to her orders, and she couldn't tell if it was from the snow piled upon them or if they were broken. Her chest was heavy, and had a hard time pulling oxygen in; her arms were pinned down awkwardly to her sides, and she was sure her left wrist was fractured. Because every turn she tried to managed with her body resulted in a sharp stabbing pain to her hand; she was beginning to panic. And in her panic she quickly realized that her oxygen within her bubble under the snow was running out, so much in fact that when she tried to cry out it was muffled with desperate coughs.

"Kagome!" came a hushed voice from some where above herself, she could barley hear it. But just as her world started to darken, a new light emerged, and through the heavenly glow of the sun, InuYasha's face shone as he started digging the snow from about his friend.

When he managed to get her free, he took her hand and lifted her to the top of the snow; only to crawl away and pout. The crimson cheeked girl cradled her hand as she looked upon him, no longer, her angel of mercy.

"Look what you did, you see that? That was where we were before you started barking out your command!" he growled as his face held a look of complete frustration. Kagome slowly turned her face to see where he pointed; she could barely make out the peak through the clouds, the only view that could be seen through the ravine they were now cornered in. Her eyes then made their way back to his face, and other than a few displaced locks of hair he looked fine; she was relieved.

"I'm.. I'm so sorry, InuYasha," she muttered through gasps, for her lungs throbbed.

"Damn right your sorry," he taunted as he crossed his arms and looked away. She gave no response, and only sat there on the snow as her legs began to turn a deep hue of blue. And with his excellent hearing, the hanyou picked up the chatter of her teeth, knowing that with her frail human flesh she would not last long in the snow. For the beautiful blankets of sparkling powder had swiftly changed into a mighty foe. "Come Kagome, let's get out of here," he grumbled as he made motion to head towards her. Kagome looked upon him with her auburn eyes, and nodded softly as she pushed her legs straight; ascending to her frozen feet. He reached out to help pull her to his back, but accidentally took her sore wrist, causing her to cry out.

"It's fine," she yelled, pulling it away from his curious eyes. A snarl pulled upon his lips at the rejection,

"Just get on then," he growled as he turned from her.

InuYasha set off from the ravine with as fast a motion he could manage, without making Kagome endure to much from her hand. But it was this silent concern that slowed their progress, which only made things worse as night began to fall; for where they were no shelter resided, nothing but the vast slopes of a now sharp snow. So sharp, that InuYasha's feet were becoming bloodied and raw; leaving a trail telling where they had gone.

"InuYasha, your bleeding," Kagome whispered into his shoulder, where she rest her head out of fatigue. He gave a grunt, showing he acknowledged the fact, but he couldn't very well stop yet. "We have to stop, or you'll freeze," she said softly again, her breath cool upon the flesh of his neck.

"There's no where to stop, it would be suicide to sleep in the snow," he said, not slowing his forced pace.

"Inu.. InuYasha.." She mumbled out, just as her body quit; forcing her into a deep sleep. And even though the half demon was concerned he could not, and would not stop until he found someplace warm; no matter how far. His pride would not allow him stop, anymore than it would allow him to take a rest. So through the snow he pressed on; simply thankful that the conditions were calm, of they would not stay that way.

In the morning however, InuYasha had found the threshold for demon endurance, and with it he fell forward into the snow; not moving a single muscle as his body slowly sought sleep for warmth and rejuvenation.

Upon impact Kagome was thrown from her restless sleep, and looked about frantically seeing InuYasha had collapsed. She carefully climbed off and rolled him to his back, seeing on his face a red from the cold that could only match that of someone passed out from a stupor.

"InuYasha! Can you hear me?" she called out, but only to hear her own voice echo through out the high canyon like walls. With her good hand she tried to shake his shoulder, but again to no avail. "InuYasha please wake up!" she cried again, but again hers was a lone cry. She sat upon her knees in the snow, her small chest heaving powerfully with desperation, she knew not what to do. And when the wind started to pick up, blowing the ruffles of her skirt about, she became even more petrified. With a quick scan of her surroundings she found the only means of salvation, an over turned tree half buried in the snow.

It was not until nearly noon, that the frost-bitten human managed to dig out an opening to that tree; for only one hand did her any good. And once that was complete she again found within herself an unusual strength to drag her unconscious friend into the small breach between the wood, and the snow. And after she had stuffed him inside, she herself rolled into the gap and stopped once she hit the body of her friend; which was so much warmer than herself. That heat radiating from his body was comforting, even more so than anything, and she soon found it impossible to ignore and pressed herself against him; as she absentmindedly shivered. InuYasha's eyes flicker open, as he looked down upon the body cuddled up to his side; and not having the energy to push her away instead leaves her there. The heat of her body kept him warm as well.

The next morning Kagome woke to find herself alone in the hole in which she was sheltered, her companion no where to be found; she was alone. So to keep what little body heat to her she could, she pulled her knees to her chin and held her face between them. Shivering once more she could see through the small opening the blizzard that haunted the outside of the snow cover. When InuYasha returned his face was rubbed raw from the icy wind, his hair chunked and frozen together from the cold; even his eyes were worn. And as he sat below the small door to the shelter he dropped a few things to the ground and watched Kagome's shuttering form. Her eyes quivered as they met his amber ones; never had she felt so wrong, this was all her fault.

"Are you going to let me see your hand now?" he said, holding back the bitterness. Kagome watched with wondrous eyes, never had she seen him in this light. And slowly she extended out her hand to him; as he quickly went to setting and tying it to a stick. She only gave a few small whimpers, all the while watching his face; and through the cut flesh he held a soft expression. "There," he mumbled releasing her hand, as she moved it back to her side. She wanted so badly to thank him properly, for he had never been so kind when she had been mistaken.

"Inu.."

"If you would have listened to me this would have never happened, you humans are always getting your noses where they don't belong," he grunted as he reached for something at his side. Kagome's kind face melts, and she clenches her mobile hand.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn," she barked back.

"Me stubborn? If you weren't so stupid we would have had that shard by now!"

"Is that all you care about? Miroku and Sango probably got the jewel by now!" Kagome retorted.

"Of course that's all that matters, when the jewel is back together I can become full demon!"

"What about your friends, are you just going to abandon us once you get what you want?"

"Of course, demons are different than humans. We don't need companionship," he snorted through a growl. Tears started to well and threaten Kagome's eyes,

"If that's how you feel then maybe you should just leave!" she screamed, pointing to the opening in the snow hole. InuYasha's ears twitch as his face melts into confusion. "I said leave!" Kagome screamed again.

"I don't need you anyway, you're only slowing me down," he growled back, as a faint look of hurt spreads across his face.

"Fine," she muttered.

"Fine," he agreed. And just like that, he left and went back out into the fierce weather without so much as a second glance to Kagome. She was much to exasperated to react completely to what she had sentenced him to, and instead gritted her teeth as she loathed the selfishness in him.

Still fueled by rage, she looked back to the hole to see if he had truly left, but what she saw there was much more horrible than him. For when he had returned he had brought with him a few greens he must have dug out of the snow, and a small wooden bowl; that looked freshly carved by his own hand. Her heart sank as she looked at these sad little utensils, for he had left them for her. Because she could not move she simply sat there hugging her knees and stared at the items left by her half demon friend. And when she finally did reach out and take the container, she sat back and traced her fingers over the clawed in marks on the grain. Her eyes then immediately shot over to the opening and looked around desperately for him, but his figure could not be seen; in fact nothing could for the storm had blocked all vision. The guilt was much to wearing though, and even with the concern of freezing to death and dying; Kagome ignored all reason and pushed herself closer to the hole. And with a mild cry, she pushed herself out and roamed into the nothingness of the whitened air outside the shelter.

InuYasha walked through the snow with arm held over his eyes, hoping to block out at least some of the wind and ice. He gave an angered growl as he realized the weather was proving too much for him; his brother would have never had this problem, which only enraged him more.

"Damn you Kagome," he mumbled, knowing perfectly well she was cozy and hidden within the hole in the snow. But then he stopped, why was it he was out in the cold when it was her fault they were here in the first place. If she was going to order someone out she should have been the one to go. So out of his anger, and perhaps a dull worry that not even he would admit to, he began the journey back to where he had refuge.

Upon arriving there he peered in before actually enetering, only to see that Kagome was no where around. And from there he quickly entered the shelter and sniffed in the air, looking for any sign of her; any hint of where she had gone. But to his subtle distress the strongest line of her scent led him to the entrance of the burrow; or in the case of earlier, the exit. His breaths became more shallow and rapid as the realization set into his mind; her human body was already so frail from the cold, she would not last long at all if she left. So, it was in that moment the demon within him left, and all that mattered was the safety of one he cared about. So throwing aside self preservation he scrambled out of the hole, and quickly began testing the air for her. But with the wind, the bitter cold, and the cover of the snow it was nearly impossible to pick up a decent scent; and there were no hopes of following footprints. But never the less he dropped himself to the ground and started inhaling the dull scents off the carpeted snow; and hidden deep beneath the aromas of cold air, smoke, and small animals was the odor of Kagome. And as well as he knew how, he began tracking the scent along the path she had to have taken; following it until it mysteriously disappeared. As he stood there, his chest heaved heavy hasty breaths; ones he could not control or slow.

"Kagome, where the hell are you!" he howled into the darkened night, and the only response was the whistle of the wind. He fell back down to his knees and took one last waft of the air in, sensing that somewhere Kagome was near. And how right he was, for she was actually underneath his feet; collapsed into the snow, only to be covered by the storm. Hysterically he began scooping snow aside, heedlessly tossing it about as he moved closer to the ground which lay nearly five feet below his current level. Though, it was two feet down that he found her; and only when his claw had scraped across her arm. And from that cut, small amounts of blood seeped out and painted the snow; though not much. But it was enough, and as quickly as he was allowed he uncovered her. She was simply sprawled out upon the snow, her whole body blue, her white fingers were clutching tightly about that dish he had brought to her. "Kagome you idiot," he lectured, while pulling her near lifeless figure from the grasps of the cold death that threatened to take her. The only place he could take her was the burrow in the snow, and as quickly as his speed would allow in such conditions he rushed back to it.

And in the warmer, calmer, climate of the shelter he looked her over. Her heart was so faint, so close to simply giving out. And because her clothes were soaked from the snow that encased her, he had little choice. He quickly removed everything from her, tossing it aside, than undoing the robe he had about himself. And exposing his own flesh he pulled her to him, shutting his fire red kimono about both of them as he held her upon his lap. Her head lie limply against his shoulder, her hair still damp; her breathing still shallow and sporadic. And this was all he could do, it was up to her to fight off the cold; he was left with holding this girl there, trying to keep her thaw. He gave a small shutter at the cold she brought to him,

"If you die, I swear I'll make you pay," he grumbled half asleep; half fighting it, because who knew if he would alone in the morning. But soon after his body failed him, and he was pulled into a lumbering sleep.

The next morning he looked down upon her, her breathing had done little to improve; but she was warm. Though there was still the matter of eating, he knew that without food and water to sustain her health she would simply die anyway, which was difficult seeing as how he couldn't leave her there. He wouldn't unless she would be warm. So of what was left of the small greens he collected, what water he could melt in the bowl he pried from her fingers; he took care of her. And with every passing hour, came another day and night; and through out it all he questioned why he remained there. Why was it he cared so much about the human he held against him? From the beginning, she had been a drain on his power, his resources. She stopped him from accomplishing his goals, she had stopped him from many things; she was nothing more than a burden. And though he knew all of this, there was no power of this earth that could stop him from being there; she had to live, he believed this.

The storms had not let up, the greens were running low, and he was becoming weak from not eating regularly himself; he had given so much more to her. But it seemed his battle was so futile, because she was still not getting better; and all that was happening was that he was dying himself. The only thing that preoccupied the lingering minutes were his thoughts, which were so consumed with the girl before him. She was only human, he wanted to be above that. But there was also a realization there, he could see what it was about them that made them unique. Despite the fact Kagome should be cowering in fear of him because he could take her life with a swift stroke, she depended on him; even trusted him. She made him feel powerful, she gave him the strength to do more than he could with his claws. And he couldn't decipher whether he wanted her to live simply so she would, or if he wasn't willing to lose that force she bestowed him with.

He looked to her anxiously as she stirs softly, her eyes slowly opening.

"About time," he taunted softly. Her soft brown eyes find his face; seeing the weakness, the fatigue. "You better drink this, I don't want it anyway," he spoke lifting the bowl to her mouth, attempting to get her to drink the liquid within. Her cracked lips part lightly, and when the liquid touches her throat she began coughing; splashing most of the water upon her neck and the floor. And after she pulls her face away from his,

"Just leave," she coughed. "You'll just end up dying too," she said softly. And with a sharp pain prickling at him he knew that she was trying to give up on him. He couldn't deal with that, not now, not when they had been so close. And as much as the thought sickened him, the words flowed from his tongue in a near fluency.

"I will never leave you Kagome, because with out you.. I am alone". Every muscle in his body fought to retract the words, but there was also an odd sensation welling in him; and it told him is was fine, inevitable even.

Her eyes found his through much conflict and doubt, but once they met, her she gave a glimmer of understanding. She let her head fall back against his shoulder as he held her there, and he continued to do so as she fell asleep; not once weakening his hold.

* * *

Alright, please review! .


End file.
